He Returns
by Demyxslight
Summary: Sequel to "Christmas Love." Another month has passed after the accident. Eveyone is happy. Until threatening phone calls start happening. Full Summary inside!
1. Default Chapter

**Authoress Note:** Here's the sequel!

**Summary:** Sequel to "Christmas Love." Well another month has passed. Max is 8 months pregnant and doing great. Everyone is happy! Until everyone is being stalked by a mysterious man. Is it Tala? Or somebody else?

**Pairings:** Same as last time except for these ones: Max/Miguel and Bryan/Rei

He Returns

Prolouge

_I'm running._

_I'm breathing hard._

_Somebody is chasing me._

_I hear their taunting voice._

_"Max. You can't run from me!"_

_I'm so scared!_

_They're getting closer._

_I can feel their breath on my neck._

_I run faster._

_And then I'm tackled to the ground and staring into the face of Tala._

_He says one word:_

_"_GOTCHA!_"_

And then I'm awake in a cold sweat. I've been having the same nightmare over and over again. I can't get it out of my mind. I guess I'm still scared of what happened 4 months ago. When Tala murdered my boyfriend, Michael.

How I miss him dearly!

I have moved on like he wanted me to. I'm dating a boy named Miguel. He's very sweet to me and wants to adopt my child. I love him very much. I know now that this is what Michael would've wanted. Even though he would be a very jealous man right now.........if he were alive.

I sigh and climb into bed next to Miguel.

And then the phone rings.

I reach over and answer, angry at who would dare call this late of an hour.

"Hello?"

"Maxxxxx."

"Who is this?"

"Be prepared Max. I'm back!"

And then the line goes dead.

So begins our little story.

Short I know but I have to go or my dad will ground me.


	2. Phone Call

So sorry for a rather long update! My friend died and a whole lotta stuff...anyways I'm done mourning. On with the fic!

"Max! Over here!"

I turned to see Tyson running towards me. He had Kai with him. They were married last month. I was the Maid of Honor which was really embarrassing since I'm not even a girl.

A lot has happened since the incident with Tala. I found a new love. His name is Miguel.(A/N for those who don't know who he is, he's in G-Revolution. He was on a team called Barthonze Batallion.) I love almost as much as I loved Michael.

Hilary and Kenny plan to marry soon. I wish them good luck. I'm also eight months pregnant close to nine. Really, really close to nine.

Rei and Bryan are also going out. Spencer is dating a guy named Claude. And we haven't heard from Tala since. It's almost like he disappeared off the face of the earth.

Anyways, on that sunny afternoon, I was going baby clothes shopping. I was just waiting for Tyson. But I didn't know that Kai was going to be with him!

"Hey Tyson!"

"Hello Max."

"You brought Kai with you!"

"Yep! You know how he's gotten since you-know-what happened to you-know-who."

"Tyson! You idiot!"

"It's alright Kai. Honestly!"

"Well what are we standing around here for? Let's go shopping!"

And off we went.

"How are you doing kitty cat?"

"Just fine Bry."

"Well if you need anything just call."

"Alright."

He left the bathroom so that I could have some privacy while I took a bath.

Bryan was really good to me. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. He was everything I needed. I loved him.

A soft knock came on the door.

"Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to the store. I'll be right back. Did you want anything?"

"No."

"Okay."

After I was done, I got out of the tub and put a towel on. Silence filled the house.Ahhhhh peace and quiet at last!

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rei is that you?"

"Who is this?"

"Oh Rei! You hurt my feelings! Don't you remember me?"

"No. No I don't."

"Here let me refresh your meomory. 'I trusted you! How could you betray me?' Remember now?"

"Tala!"

"Hahahaha. Glad you remembered me. I'll be coming back koi! Wait up for me."

And the line went dead.

No way! He wouldn't dare show his face!

Or would he?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Short I know but have to go. So do you think that it was Tala or somebody else? If you think that it's somebody else let me know who!


	3. Oh boy

Hey guys! This is going to be a short chapter due to the fact that all the power is out and this computer can only stay on it's back up for so long! So enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Max! How does this look? I think it looks a little girly but it should do!"

"For one thing Tyson it's looks girly because it's for a _girl_. Second can we go home now? I'm really tired out."

"Okay. Let's go."

Just then the store clerk said,"Is there a Tyson Granger in this building? Tyson Granger you have a phone call."

"A call for me? I wonder who it is."

I walked over to the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Tyson? Is that you?"

"Who is this."

"(laughter) Wouldn't YOU like to know? (more laughter)"

The hairs on my neck stood up. That laugh. I know that laugh and that voice.

"What do you want?"

"Why I want you my dear. You're the very reason why I killed Michael. Actually, that loser died trying to save his boyfriend. How stupid!"

Suddenly, I was pissed. How dare he make fun of Michael while Max was left alone pregnant!

"You leave him alone! He's no loser!"

"My, my quite the temper little one."

"Shut up!"

"Well I just wanted to say I'll be coming to visit you soon. Ta ta for now."

And then the line went dead.

"Ty?"

I turned towards Max.

"Yeah?" I thought he was going to ask who called but I was in for a shock.

"My...water broke."

OMG!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry so short but that was all that I could do for now. Hey it says 'The computer is now going to hibernate.'

WHAT! Oh boy! I don't have very much time so...


	4. Short but sweet

Like one year later! So so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean that your water broke!"

"Just that! My water broke you twit!"

"Hey! I'm not a twit you mama's boy!"

"Well at least..."

"Enough," said Kai who just recovered from his shock,"we need to get Max to the hospital."

"I'll call an ambulance!" shouted the clerk who too was in momentary shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shortest chapter in history! Well longer chapter later! Love,gothangel!


	5. Contractions

Okay another chapter! Man I've updated two stories this makes number three! Oh and Kai is out of character...kinda...so yeah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're gonna be okay Max!"

Max was in a great deal of pain. Every inch of his body felt like a knife was stabbing him and twisting the knife and then putting salt on the wounds. He screamed. The pain was unbearable. Soon the contraction subdued. He let out a shaky breath. It's a good thing that Michael was dead because if he were here now, Max would kill him.

"W-where's Miguel?"

"He'll be here soon, Max!"

Max felt another contraction coming. He grabbed Kai's hand since it was the closest and squeezed it till there was no life into it. Kai held back the tears that threatened to flow over. Max let go of Kai's hand.

"My hand!"

"Oh grow up, Kai! I'm the one having the baby here!" Kai glared at him and Max glared back. Kai looked away. He may be scary but a pregnant person in labor was even scarier. Max felt another contraction coming and grabbed hand yet again for Kai hadn't been paying attention. This time Kai and Max screamed together. This continued on for hours. Soon a doctor came in dressed for surgery.

"Mr. Tate, are you ready for your C-Section?"

One hour and an epideral later, the doctors pulled out a beautiful baby...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next chapter tells what it is. I need help picking a name for it! If I get reviews for it I'll update, if not this story is as good as dead and I apologize.**


	6. Welcome Baby Kiska

Thank you to all my reviewers! This chapter is for you! Oh and in all my beyblade stories Max's parents are married.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's a beautiful, healthy baby girl!"

Max cried as his little girl let a loud wail. Miguel was next to him his own tears falling silently from his eyes. She may not have his DNA but he was going to love her regardless. The doctor put the screaming baby on the scale and read to the happy couple, "6 lbs., 5 ounces, 14 inches. She's big for a baby that was born one month premature. I'm going to have to run some tests on her to make sure she's healthy but not before I let mo...uh da...whatever you are, see her." A nurse cradled the little one and carried her over to Max and Miguel. Max reached over and brushed his hand through her hair. She had Michael's hair. And probably his set of lungs. The nurse gently laid the baby in Miguel's arm. He cried, as he thought about how beautiful she looked. He handed her back to the nurse and followed her to the nursery.

Out in the Waiting Room

"Honey, will you please sit down. Maxie will be fine!" Mrs. Tate looked up at her husband who had been pacing around the waiting room. Tyson and Kai had informed everyone that Max was having the baby. Sitting in the waiting, which was by the nursery, was Kai, Tyson, Bryan, Rei and Max's parents. Mr. Tate sighed as he took a seat next to his wife.

"I'm sorry but this baby is one month early. What if there's something wrong with their lungs? Or their heart? Or their eyes? What if they don't have all ten fingers and toes? What if they're deaf? What if they have a horrible disease? What if..."

"Honey, would you like to put yourself in an early grave?" she asked, silencing his rambling with an icy glare. Kai glanced over at his boyfriend. Tyson was staring out the window with a blank expression on his face. Kai got up and walked over to him. He gently wrapped his arms around his waist. Tyson jumped slightly but relaxed when he realized that it was Kai.

"What's wrong?" Kai whispered into Tyson's ear. Tyson sighed and slightly turned his head towards his boyfriend's.

"I...I think I want to have kids, too."

Kai remained silent.

"It's just that...well...I don't really know how to explain. I just...argh...I want to hold something that came from me."

Kai looked at him confusion written all over his face.

"Like I said, it's hard to explain," Tyson laughed. He placed a kiss on Kai's cheek, buried his face into his neck and closed his eyes.

"I think I kinda understand but if I try and explain it would make it even more confusing." Kai kissed his boyfriend's forehead and whispered in his ear, "How about we try creating a child tonight."

Tyson squeaked causing everyone in the waiting room to look at them. Rei was about to say something when the sound of wailing filled the hospital. Every pair of eyes were fixated on a nurse who was pushing a baby bed to the nursery. Had it not been for the smile on Miguel's face, the tears in his eyes would've caused alarm among them. But since there was a smile they assumed the best and were bombarding him with questions.

"What is it?"

"A girl"

"Does it have all ten fingers and toes?"

"Yes."

"Did she cry?"

"As if you couldn't tell!"

They all laughed and then gathered at the window of the nursery to see the infant. Mr. Tate burst into tears as he looked at his tiny granddaughter. Everyone else just stared in amazement as they watched the nurse bathe her, put a diaper on her and then sticked her in the incubator.

"Amazing that something that small could be so beautiful, huh?" a voice behind the group said softly.

Their attention was diverted towards the doctor who told them that Max was in the recovery room and would be put into a room in about an hour. Turning to Miguel he asked him if they had chosen a name.

"Yes," he said softly turning his attention back towards the child.

"Well?" the doctor asked.

"We've decided to name her Kiska Michael Tate."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank SirenWarren09 for your name suggestions! I was going to use your one for a girl but then I came across Kiska which means 'pure' in Russian and I just fell in love with it! Don't worry, there's going to be more babies and more suggestions for names! Anyways review! Oh by the way did you know that Kai's name in Hawaiian means 'sea, willow tree'?


End file.
